This apparatus is a protective device intended for use over and around compressor equipment. In refrigeration systems used for air conditioning purposes, and especially in residences, such systems normally comprising three to six ton units (occasionally running as high as ten tons) there are two sets of equipment. One part of the equipment is located exterior of the building where the heat is rejected. The heat rejection occurs utilizing a compressor which compresses the vaporous refrigerant to form a heated, condensed liquid flow. The liquid is conducted through a heat exchanger and a compressor cooling fan is operated to draw air across the heat exchanger to reject heat to atmosphere. Typically, this equipment (cooling fan, exchanger and compressor) is known as a compressor unit and is located on the exterior of a residence. Sometimes, it is located on the side of the building and sometimes it is located on the roof.
The compressor unit is often located where the sun load is excessive. For instance, on the roof, ambient air temperature of 90.degree. F. may well be accompanied by roof temperatures of about 105.degree. or 110.degree., and direct sun light falling on the compressor unit may raise the temperature of the quiescent equipment to perhaps 120.degree. or more. When it switches on, the temperature goes even higher because it is then ejecting heat to atmosphere. Excessive ambient temperatures as a result of sun load increase the temperature of the equipment and hence reduce efficiency. This markedly increases energy consumption.
This apparatus sets forth a protective structure which cuts down on heat load at the compressor. It particularly takes advantage of natural air flow which in most compressors draws air in from the sides and ejects heat upwardly out of the compressor. One of the major problem is direct sun light falling on the equipment. This apparatus contemplates an overhead set of slats. They are constructed and arranged whereby the upward air draft is easily passed by the slats. Moreover, the air blast which is ejected is only slightly deflected through an angle which is not severe, and therefore, heat rejection is not impeded.
The apparatus further includes means utilizing condensate collected from the evaporator. In general terms, the evaporator forms condensate on the coils which typically collects in a pan. Moreover, the condensate is typically chilled below ambient air temperature, and it is not uncommon to be in the range of 50.degree.-60.degree. F. This apparatus contemplates collection of the condensate and delivery of the condensate through a small pump to a header hose. The header hose is arranged horizontally beneath a tope edge frame member and drips the slightly chilled water through a number of holes in the header hose onto a set of slats. As described in detail hereinafter, the slats are arranged whereby the water runs down on the slats, picks up air flow through the slats, and cools the air slightly. This air flow is thus introduced into the near vicinity of the compressor equipment, and thereby provides a cooled air flow (with moisture) through the compressor. On a typical hot day of 95.degree. F., the cooling air impinging on the equipment can be chilled, and thereby obtain a large drop. Since the entire equipment is shaded to thereby obtain a reduction in radiant heat transfer, the compressor equipment is then operated with much improved conditions and circumstances whereby the efficiency of the compressor is markedly improved. This not only improves the efficiency of operation, but it also improves the durability of the equipment and reduces the strain which is occasioned by routine operation of the equipment.
An important factor in this equipment is that the compressor is permitted to operate in the ordinary fashion without interfering with its operation other than reducing its load as described herein. That is, the present apparatus is substantially passive insofar as the compressor equipment is concerned.
While the foregoing speaks very generally of the equipment, it is summarized as a cabinet or housing for an externally located compressor unit having a set of slats in the overhead portion positioned and angled to intercept the sun at its summer zenith, thereby protecting the equipment from sun load. Additionally, multiple sides are arranged, each of the sides preferably having a header hose for dripping water from the evaporator onto a set of slats whereby air is drawn through the slats into the equipment for cooling.